Confessions
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Sometimes all we want is one person who won’t judge us for what we are, is that really too much to ask from life? [SalKai]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Sometimes all we want is one person who won't judge us for what we are, is that really too much to ask from life? SalKai friendship Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: Inspired by a friend, she was worried what I was going to say but it make me feel so happy to know that she trusted me enough to tell me.

**Muse:** Cut the sap would you?

Lamb: How about I cut your throat instead?

**Muse:** I'd like to see you try it.

Lamb: Don't push me.

_Dedi:_ It's World War III here week in week out. This fic is dedicated to anyone who's ever felt unsure of themselves or confused as to what they are feeling. And it is also dedicated to the friends who didn't judge but just turned and said it would take far more than that to change the they feel.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_If only I could find somebody someone who will understand,  
If only I could find the words to give me what I need,  
If only I could find somebody who'll give me a helping hand,  
I can't let life pass me by I'm tired of being me,

* * *

_

**Confessions**

"You Ok, honey?" the red haired young woman called out from the kitchen as she heard the front door open then close.

"I'm fine, mama." the girl called out as she swiftly climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time and ignoring the way her school bag banged painfully into her left side as she moved. On the landing she headed for the second door on the right and walked into a room painted in pale blue and lilac, closing and locking the door behind her.

Afternoon sun poured through the open window turning the varnished floorboards to pale gold and the air smelt of the sweet fresh sent of spring. But all this was lost on the redhead who dropped her bag on the floor and the flopped down onto the double bed in the center of the room. Lying back, her head cushioned on a large white pillow, she picked up another and hugged it to her chest sighing deeply.

Being a teenager sucked, and not sucked a little, but sucked a lot. And if there was a prize for the life that sucked the most, hers would win hands down; it was by definition the suckiest. Life wasn't meant to be this complicated she was sure, all she wanted was to get through high school with good grades, and if she was lucky, good friends too, but the whole thing was falling down around her. Well, the friend thing was.

That was the problem with being popular, you were expected to act a certain way and do certain things, regardless of what you wanted. And anything even remotely different was to be feared and ridiculed. But it wasn't as if they had ever really been her friends, not in the really sense of the word. She always got the feeling that if they hugged her they were just looking for a good place to stick a knife. That was another problem with being popular, there was always someone who wanted to take you down.

Tears pricked the backs of silver eyes as the blondes' words came back to her and the scene from after school came back to her.

Flash Back

"I swear if any of you ever turn out to be gay I'll take out a restraining order." the blonde said as she checked her lip gloss in the mirror of the girls' toilets. "The whole thing is just so unnatural and freaky, they shouldn't let her be in this school if she's gay."

"She's bi, Carmen." a curvaceous redhead said softly as she pushed her bangs from her face.

"What?" the girl addressed as Carmen said, watching the other girl in the mirror.

"Queen, she's not gay she's bi." she repeated, ignoring the way the two of the blonde's hangers-on pulled faces as if the words 'gay' and 'bi' made them feel sick.

"Whatever, Sal. She's a fucking emo and she's a pervert too. Two people of the same sex being together is just wrong; end of story." Dropping her lip gloss back into her bag, Carmen headed for the door, the other two girls trailing behind her, and left Salima staring at her own reflection.

End Flash Back

A single tear trickled down her pale heart shaped face, she was meant to be her friend but how could she confide to someone like that she was bi-curious? The girl was homophobic to the extreme, and there was no way she would ever even try to understand how she was feeling.

She hugged the pillow tighter to her chest. What was so wrong with feeling how she did? She had always thought that there was no wrong way to love, only in how it was expressed. Yet some people disagreed with that philosophy, and said the love between two people of the same sex was against nature while love between people of the opposite sex was right no matter what form it took. She had always found that hard to swallow, were people really saying that a loving relationship between two men or women was wrong, but that a man obsessively stalking a woman and eventually raping and murdering her was fine?

Another sigh escaped her lips, she felt confused and upset and above all very alone. There was no one she could really talk to or confide in ... unless …

She had no idea what the time difference would be or how much of her 'phone credit it would use, but right now she needed a friend who wouldn't judge her and who would just let her talk.

Sliding off the bed, she retrieved her school bag and dug out her mobile from its depths. Settling once more on her bed she scrolled through the phone book while trying to work out what time it would be for him. She found the name and pressed Call; if it was 4:30 with her and he was three hours ahead then it would be 7:30 in Russia.

"Hey, you." The reassuring voice on the other end of the line caused fresh tears to well behind her silver eyes.

"Mello, Kai." Her voice was lacking its usual light sparkling quality and even to her own ears sounded flat and lost.

"Sal, what's wrong?" The concern in his tone covered the thousands of miles that separated them and it became that much harder to blink back the tears that filled her eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice." It was partly true, just talking with him had always made her feel better. When he and his family had moved back to Russia she had felt as if some vital piece of her had been taken away, he had been and in many ways still was her closest most trusted friend.

"Right. Don't bullshit me Sal, I know you. So tell me what's happened." Despite the worry swirling with in her a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, it was the same tone he always used on her. A combination of sarcasm and concern that demanded to be told just what was going on.

"I...I... promise you won't judge me." She hated herself for sounding so pathetic, but she was so unsure of what his reaction would be and the last thing she ever wanted to do was jeopardize their friendship.

"I promise." The words came without hesitation. "You're my friend Sal and nothing you can say will ever change that."

"I'm bi ... well bi-curious." She sat on the edge of the bed, twisting the covers in her free hand while the other pressed the phone so tightly to her ear it caused physical pain.

"Kai...?" When he did not respond to her confession, fear began to writhe in her stomach like an icy serpent. "Please say something."

"Sorry. I was just trying to work out why you'd have thought I'd judge you for that." This time the smile made its way fully onto her lips and she found herself giggling uncontrollably as he continued to reprimand her for being so stupid to think he would care.

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it, it's another of those things that kinda wrote themselves without me really having to be involved. So please let me know what you thought.

**Muse:** Well –

Lamb: SHUT IT!

_Dedi:_ Someone kill me now, please!

**Muse:** Careful what you wish for.

Lamb: One day I'm gonna beat the shit outta you Muse!

_Dedi:_ Well we hope you all like it and please let us now what you all thought. Now I'm outta here before things get ugly.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
